The Mindlessness of Wealthy Wizards
by elainenichole
Summary: Pompous, arrogant, no good, socialite! ...and yet...so handsome and, dare I say, he charmed me.


_AN: Another story, kind of like a alternate universe but not quite…well you be the judge! Hope you like it! Review!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: The More Than the Simple Life<span>

Hermione woke up to the glaring light flooding into her bedroom. Her large window presented the view of a beautiful rising sun but Hermione just scowled at the disturbance.

Knowing that with much light flowing in the room she would never be able to go back to sleep now so she decided to just get up for the day.

Upon sitting up in large king sized bed Hermione stared ahead of her and noticed the duel doors leading out to her balcony were open letting in even more light and a swift breeze.

Hermione was never one to enjoy waking up to a bursting of light or an alarm clock. But if she was in danger of sleeping past 9am Peggy would wake her up, since Hermione's mother wanted her up early.

"Peggs." Hermione called out in a stern voice. A house elf immediately popped out of nowhere and arrived at Hermione's bedside.

"Yes misses." She said in her high-pitched voice.

"Did you open my curtains and the doors to the terrace?"

"Yes, misses. Peggy was told by Miss Hermione's mother that she wanted Miss Hermione up before 9am."

"Yes Peggy, but I told you that I was going to bed late yesterday and that I was allowed to sleep in. That was on my order." Hermione said with a scowl.

"Yes but Mistress Granger…" Peggy looked worried and was at a lost for words at disobeying one master to following the orders of another. Hermione could see she was itching to punish herself for her mistake but Hermione told Peggy long ago that she'd have none of that.

Hermione let out a large sigh of impatience. "Never mind, Peggy. Can you pick out an outfit for me in the mean time."

Peggy's face instantly lit up.

"I'd gladly misses." Peggy said happily as she enjoyed picking out Hermione's outfits. Hermione usually did it herself but she could see she made Peggy upset and decided to give her the task for the day.

Peggy absolutely adored cloths. When Hermione was 7 years old her parents had brought Peggy home. Hermione turned her nose up at Peggy's attire of just old, dingy rags sewn poorly together. Hermione had seen one other house elf before her encounter with Peggy, and the former house elf Hermione saw looked very cute in a yellow sundress. When her parents went to bed young Hermione took Peggy up to her room and gave her one of her own dresses to wear. It was light pink with many bright pink bows.

Hermione smiled at the memory. Her parents were livid because they had spent a fortune on Peggy and Hermione had just set her free.

"What do you mean free!" Young Hermione gasped. "Is she a slave!"

But it all worked out in the end, because Peggy said she wished to stay and serve the Granger Household. Even if Hermione's parents were muggles she would still serve them. From the on Hermione developed a closet full of dresses for Peggy.

Hermione was pulled out of her recollections as Peggy came bounding up to her with a teal sundress, with a 1950s style bodice, nude-color heels, and a brown floppy sun hat.

"I'm not going to the races Peggy, I don't need the hat today." Hermione said with a chuckle as she picked up the dress.

"But misses is going to the Chudley Cannons game today with her parents. To make an appearance."

"What!" Hermione shouted angrily. "Urg! Mother said I didn't have to go to those games anymore!"

Peggy just looked up at Hermione with innocent eyes and shrugged her shoulders, an uncommon characteristic for a house elf but not for Peggy.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the prospect of having to go to a quidditch match. Hermione was what you called an "heiress" in the muggle world and the wizarding world. Ever since her parents found out about Hermione magical abilities by Albus Dumbledore when she was five, they were gung-ho about getting in with the most powerful and wealthiest wizarding families. Her father looked at is as a business opportunity, getting to expand his hotel enterprise within the wizarding world.

Many of the families were more than happy to associate with the Granger family, fascinated by the fact that they were wealthy muggles, they were something to talk about and something the press in both worlds loved to write about.

Though it wasn't all as easy as burning toast. Some pureblood families didn't like to associate with the Granger's because they were muggles but they put up with them because of their wealth. Hermione hated the prejudice.

Hermione stood at her mirror. She really wasn't looking forward to having to show up for appearances sake.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd get over being a bunch of media whores." Hermione said joking with Peggy about her parents; still trying to make up for her attitude with her earlier.

"What was that?" Came a pristine voice.

Hermione spun around and stared slightly wide-eyed as her mother stood at her double-door entrance of her room.

"I was just joking with Peggy." Hermione said bashfully.

"Leave us, Peggy." And without a moments hesitation, Peggy apparated away.

Hermione watched as her mother slowly walked up too her, but she watched as she went past her and picked up the dress that Peggy had picked out just moments prior.

"Put a sweater over this, it's too racy." She simply said.

"Mother its just halter straps, it's very common among the kids my age." Hermione reasoned.

"But you're not common are you?" Her mother said raising a slender brow.

Hermione didn't answer her.

"It's an early game, we're leaving in an hour." Hermione watched as her mom turned and walked towards the exit but once she was by the door she turned back around to look at Hermione. "Oh and dear, please try not to bring around your…friends. We need not be disturbed for we have business to take care of while we're there." And with that her mother left.

With a huff of annoyance Hermione headed towards her bathroom to get ready, and preceded to slam the door shut making sure the noise she made was apparent.

Hermione sat in the top box behind her parent as they talked to the Decatur family, as they were a wealthy pureblood family. They had a twelve-year-old son with dark brown hair, but the adults did not bother him for he was watching the game intently.

Hermione was bored out her mind to say the least. The Cannons were of course losing by a landslide, and the game had to be put on pause because of so many injuries. It was never ending.

"What a sorry excuse for a sport. How is it the wizarding world only has one!" She exclaims under her breath.

"Hey that's my team kicking butt out there." Hermione whipped her head around to see her two best friends from school standing there with smiling faces.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione's excitement had caught the attention of her mother, but Hermione didn't notice.

Hermione walked up to them and wrapped both of them up in her arms at once.

"Jeez Hermione we haven't been gone long, you're acting like you haven't seen us all summer."

Hermione pulled away from them with a big smile on her face. "Trust me when you're stuck in my house for three weeks, it can feel like 3 months."

"Yes and when do we get to visit this mansion of yours, we're getting the feeling you've made up the fact that your rich." Harry joked.

They all laughed but were quickly interrupted by Hermione's farther cutting in.

"Harry Potter! How are you my boy!" He said reaching out to shake the Boy-Who-Lived's hand in greeting.

"Fine sir, how about yourself?" He politely asked back.

"Oh brilliant, about to sign a deal with Sweets Suites Hotel chain. Now Harry, have you given any more thought into a career in business? You are about to enter you're seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione tells me you're very smart and we could use a guy like you to be a part of our Wizarding board."

"Dad if you recall I also told you that Ronald here was a prefect and is to become Head Boy next year. He has excellence leadership skills."

Hermione knew neither Ron nor Harry wanted to work for her father. Who would? But she still didn't like the fact that he was ostracizing Ron.

Hermione's dad just gave a smile and nod in Ron's direction but continued to converse with Harry.

Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, you stuck up for me that's all that matters." Ron smiled as he reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Hermione blushed and felt her stomach do a flip. She looked into Ron's blue eyes feeling her heart quicken but no sooner did her mother ruin the moment.

"Hermione dear, there's some reporters over here that would like to get a few statements from you about your dad's company. And TeenWitch Weekly wants to know what you're wearing." She said with feign excitement.

Hermione looked over at the reporter and gave her mother a haughty look.

"I don't even know what I'm wearing. There are more designers in my closet than there is at fashion week. Let's just go with Valentino, shall we?" Hermione earned an amused snort from Ron and she tried to conceal her own smile as well. Not that Ron knew of any of the people that were written on Hermione's clothes, no matter how many times she had mentioned them, but he knew when she was being sarcastic with her mom when he saw it.

Hermione's mother didn't look happy, "just get over there. And you…" Turning her attention to Ron. "We're a little busy up here and I think it's about time you get going." Without another word she left swiftly.

Hermione turned apologetic eyes on Ron. "I'm so sor—."

"Stop." He said holding up a hand. "You've apologized enough for her over the years. It's not your fault." Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She felt bad she truly did.

Hearing her name being called by the reporters, Hermione glanced over Ron's shoulder. He too turned around to look over at them.

"Well I don't want to hold you up. I'll see you later." With a little peck on her check Ron left with Harry and Hermione looked longingly after them.

Turning to face the reporters Hermione strolled up hearing various, "Hermione who was that man!" and "Hermione what are you wearing,' as flashes upon flashes blinded her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So hope you all enjoyed this one. I didn't want her to be a spoiled brat but I also wanted to bring light that she has been rich all her life so she can have a short fuse at times.<em>

_Anyways I know I know that Draco wasn't in this first chapter, but he'll be in the next, I swear! It's just since this is a slightly different world from the usual Harry Potter we are use to reading I had to explain some things. But anything you're confused about now will be explain all in due time :) But if you are extremely confused about something don't hesitate to ask about it! Alrighty well HOPE I get some reviews to read :D_


End file.
